


Moments

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: A series of moments.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Moments

They were going to travel. After the War, get a car or train tickets and just go.

Far from New York and Brooklyn and everyone that knew them, knew their faces.

Perhaps they would end up in California, Steve had told Bucky about his time in San Francisco and they way they might be able to disappear into the crowds there.

They could share their lives freely there or as freely as two men could share their lives.

Steve would be able to hold Bucky's hand as they walked down the streets, it was one of the things he'd always wanted to do.

They were going to travel.

When Bucky fell Steve knew he'd gone as far as he could go, there was only one destination left for him.

When Bucky fell it wasn't just Bucky he'd lost, it was the loss of a dream as well.  
:  
Steve tightens his hold on Bucky as he looks down at Tony, laying where Steve had nearly killed him.

Vaguely he heard Tony say something about the Shield and Steve looked at it.

He tightened his hold on Bucky, the Shield falling from his grip, clanging to the ground with a dull thud.

He'd remember Tony's shocked face for the rest of his life, it was like the man had thought the Shield would be more important than Bucky but it never was.

He glanced back as he carried Bucky away only once, had to, just to make sure Tony was alright, or as alright as he could be.

He'd remember the look that Tony gave the Shield as Steve left, it was like watching the fall of a Hero.  
:

Steve couldn't breath, he couldn't catch his breath.

"Oh god." He whispered.

"Breath Cap', Barnes isn't going anywhere." Tony said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder and Steve was grateful for the grounding touch.

"You sure, I mean he could still run." Sam snarked.

"Not funny, birdman, not funny." Tony glared as Steve began to panic again.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, he's probably freaking out just as much with Natasha and Clint." Sam tried to reassure.

Steve turned panicked eyes to Tony.

"Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., can we get a call to Barnes please." Tony asked.

"Calling." The female voice said.

"Hey." Natasha said, "Steve freaking out like Bucky is?"

"I'm not freaking out!" Bucky's voice yelled.

"Tell that to the knives in the wall." Clint said.

"The what in my walls?" Tony asked.

"It was the wall or Clint." Bucky said, "He tried to braid my hair."

"You'd look good with braids." Steve found his voice.

"You think I'd look good bald with a gut." Bucky said and Steve could almost see the eye-roll.

Steve smiled, "Well, I'm supposed to love you regardless of those things."

"Yeah, yeah, see you in a few, Punk." Bucky said with a smile in his voice.

"See you soon, Jerk." Steve replied as he readied himself.

It was almost like a dream, seeing Bucky standing there on the opposite side of the room, it was a dream, a secret one that Steve had never dared to hope would come true.

They walked towards one another, meeting in the center of the room in front of their friends, young and old.

They couldn't help reaching out for one another, hands joining as they stepped close, noses touching.

Thor cleared his throat.

They looked at him but didn't put distance between them.

"We gather here to celebrate a union that has weathered through years and hardships, battles and peace. A union that has withstood all it's trials." Thor smiled at them.

"Steven, do you come to this union willing, of sound mind?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Steve said proudly, squeezing Bucky's hand.

"And who witnesses his willingness?" Thor questioned.

"I do." Tony said, Steve was glad they'd worked out their friendship enough that Tony was willing to do this.

Thor nodded, "James, do you come to this union willing, of sound mind?"

"Not sure about the sound mind, but willing, yes." Bucky grinned.

"And who witnesses his willingness?" Thor asked.

"I do." Natasha said.

Thor nodded to each of them and began to wrap a ribbon around their joined hands.

"Then let it be known throughout the Nine Realms that your union is recognized and blessed by Thor, king of Asgard, may none dare separate you for fear of the wrath you will deal them in order to return to one another's side." Thor grinned at them both, "You may seal your union with a kiss, as Midgardians do."

Steve gave a small chuckle and stepped into Bucky's kiss, kissing the smile there away sweetly.

It felt like the end of an Era, the end of a dream, and the beginning of a new one, a better one.

\---

A/n: Prompt was :'loss of a dream, fall of a hero, end of an era' so here you are


End file.
